Caigen Cowger
|birth_place =West Virginia, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = |years_active = 2010–present |occupation =Radio host, political commentator, author, television network producer, Roku host, |religion =Pentecostal |spouse = |website = }} Caiden Cowger (born May 29, 1998) is a teenage conservative radio talk show host, political commentator, author, and television network producer, and hosts a show on the Roku television platform. Since he was 12, Cowger has hosted The Caiden Cowger Program, which is a political radio show. His talk show began in 2010 in West Virginia, providing commentary from the perspective of a young conservative teenager. He currently lives in West Virginia, from where he broadcasts the The Caiden Cowger Program, which is recognized as the most listened to millennial political show in America. 'Broadcasting' The Caiden Cowger Program Cowger's radio show airs for two hours every Wednesday and Friday beginning at 7:00 p.m. to 9:00 p.m. Eastern Standard Time. The program also broadcasts nationally on 13 streaming radio platforms. According to a document released by the Caiden Cowger Program, Cowger receives an estimated amount of 30,000 listeners per broadcast. The Caiden Cowger Show Cowger has a half-hour digital media show, featured on the platform Roku. On the show, he discusses many of the issues concerning this nation, in addition to his political opinions. Works *''Being a Young Conservative (2011) Cowger Publishing ISBN 0-671-75145-X *''Restoring America (2012) Cowger Publishing ISBN 0-671-87120-X In 2011, Cowger released his first book, Being a Young Conservative, followed by Restoring America in 2012. Platforms Cowger Nation On August 27, 2012, Cowger founded Cowger Nation, which is an online conservative news website, that provides conservative opinion, and reports on national news stories. The name, Cowger Nation, is named after the founder and after its coverage of national political issues. Junior Factor Nation On July 27, 2012, Cowger co-founded Junior Factor Nation, along with his friend and business associate, Jayson Veley. Cowger Network On March 4, 2013, Caiden Cowger launched Cowger Network, which is a conservative news channel that provides a variety of conservative content. The network consists of multiple shows promoting conservatism and reporting on current events. On June 18, 2013, Caiden Cowger announced that Cowger Network would also be available on Roku, and currently has an estimated amount of 10,000 subscribers, and is available in over 3,000,000 homes. Cowger Nation Publication The Cowger Nation Publication, which is Cowger Nation's in-print publication, was released in August of 2013. It is currently still in construction, and Cowger Nation is working on mass producing and distributing the literature.The Cowger Nation Publication: Update Form Letter, sent to subscribers on December 23, 2013 Views In his first publication, Cowger describes himself as conservative. Being a Young Conservative, Published 2011 by Cowger Publishing Homosexuality Cowger has been criticized for making controversial statements relating to homosexuality. On May 26, 2013, he accused President Barack Obama and Vice President Joe Biden of 'making kids gay,' and has made the remark that homosexual adoption is child abuse. Environmental issues Cowger is critical of global warming, and believes that it is a natural occurrence, and is not man made. He is also not a supporter of green energy. In his book, Resorting America, Cowger stated, "President Obama has wasted taxpayer money on 'going green!' On green jobs, the President has spent $17.2 billion dollars to create only 3,545 jobs! This is ridiculous spending!" Restoring America, Pages 70-71 Published November 28, 2012 by Cowger Publishing Interviews On Cowger's, The Caiden Cowger Program, he has interviewed multiple political personalities, including Herman Cain, Ben Shapiro,The Caiden Cowger Program: May 1, 2013, John Raese , Larry SchweikartThe Caiden Cowger Program: June 13, 2013, Bryan Fischer, and many others. Appearances Cowger has been a guest multiple times on Focal Point with Bryan Fischer , that broadcasts on American Family Radio. Segments from his show have been heard on The Glenn Beck Radio ProgramThe Glenn Beck Radio Program (The Blaze Update), June 7, 2013, Real Time with Bill Maher , Tosh.O , TMZ Live , The Young Turks , and on the The Stephanie Miller Show. Controversy Obama is Making Kids Gay On May 26, 2013, Cowger accused President Barack Obama and Vice President Joe Biden of 'making kids gay.' In the video, Cowger stated, “You need to turn away from homosexuality, it is a perverted belief/lifestyle, immoral, and not natural. It is wrong, homosexuality, the belief/lifestyle is condemned by God, and you will go to hell if you continue to follow this belief, unless you repent. It’s getting to the point where I can’t say that anymore.” – Caiden Cowger References External links *[http://www.CaidenCowgerProgram.com/ The Caiden Cowger Program official site] *[http://www.twitter.com/caidencowger Caiden Cowger's official twitter] *[http://www.facebook.com/younginbroadcasting The Caiden Cowger Program official facebook] Category:1998 births Category:Buckhannon Category:Radio hosts